


Die Feier

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Rolf Bogners POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Canon, in dem Dietmar einfach nur in Pension geht, aber in Hamburg bleibt. Jetzt sind sie nicht mehr beide zusammen im Dienst. Ändert das was?</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/160240.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Feier

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität – Händchen halten – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Großstadtrevier  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash  
> Handlung: Alternate Canon, in dem Dietmar einfach nur in Pension geht, aber in Hamburg bleibt. Jetzt sind sie nicht mehr beide zusammen im Dienst. Ändert das was?  
> Länge: ~ 350 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten  
> A/N: Die Idee stammt von Rebecca <3

***

„Das hättet ihr doch nicht machen müssen“, sagt Dietmar, als sie ihm das Geschenk zum Abschied überreichen. Eine Lok für seine Sammlung – Lothar hat das richtige Modell ausfindig gemacht, das Dietmar noch fehlt. Rolf lächelt in sein Bier. Modelleisenbahn … aber ein Mann braucht ein Hobby, das sagt seine Frau auch immer. Vor allem, wo Dietmar jetzt im Ruhestand ist. Das erinnert ihn daran, daß es bei ihm auch nicht mehr allzulange ist – aber den Gedanken schiebt er lieber beiseite. Obwohl Dietmar wirklich nicht unglücklich aussieht. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, daß ihn die Arbeit zuletzt wohl doch angestrengt hat. Jetzt wirkt er jedenfalls sehr … gelöst irgendwie. Und dann stimmen die Kollegen ein Ständchen an und am Ende haben alle ein wenig feuchte Augen. Dirk ist der erste, der sich wieder fängt. „Na was ist jetzt mit deinem neuen Grill, Dicker? Wolltest du nicht was auflegen?“

Einige Zeit später sitzen sie alle im Garten. Eine Lichterkette zieht sich von Baum zu Baum, auf der Biertischgarnitur stehen Kerzen und auf der Grillstelle hat Dietmar inzwischen ein Lagerfeuer aufgebaut, das fröhlich flackert. „Ihr habt aber auch Glück mit dem Wetter“ sagt er zu Lothar, als Dietmar vom Feuer zurückkommt und sich zu ihnen setzt. Dirk hat die Gitarre rausgeholt und Lothar fragt Dietmar „Willst du noch was essen? Oder soll ich die Reste reinräumen?“ Die Antwort versteht er nicht richtig, aber weil Lothar aufsteht und nach der Salatschale greift, vermutet er mal, daß Dietmar nein gesagt hat. Aber im gleichen Moment greift Dietmar nach Lothars Hand und zieht ihn zurück. „Das hat doch Zeit. Ist gerade so gemütlich hier.“

Rolf nickt. Aufräumen würde sie nur an das Ende der Feier erinnern, und es ist wirklich gerade sehr schön. Er dreht sich zur Seite, um Dietmar beizupflichten. Im Kerzenlicht sieht er Lothar, der zu Dirk und den anderen rüberschaut und lacht, weil Dirk gerade ein albernes Lied angestimmt hat. Und er sieht Dietmar, der sich auf der Bank zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hat. Und er sieht Dietmars Hand, die immer noch Lothars Hand festhält.

„Wirklich gemütlich, ja.“ Er fängt Dietmars Blick auf. „Schön habt ihr’s hier.“

Dietmar lächelt.

* Fin *


End file.
